Knocked Up!
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Clark and Lois's have drunken night together...what could possibly happen?
1. OH MY GOD!

"I do not own any of the characters except for the child"

Chapter 1- OH MY GOD!!

--

Lois yawned and streched out her arms hitting someone in the back of the head, shocked she sat up and looked at the naked man laying beside her, she couldn't see who it was, so she poked him in the rib. He stirred and turned to face her "SMALLVILLE!" she yelled.

He awoke with a jump and looked around his room "LOIS!" he yelled wondering what she was doing naked in his bed.

"Oh my god...please tell me your not naked" she asked pulling the covers round her more.

Clark peaked benieth the cover and coughd "erm no" he said.

She ran a hand through her long locks "how the hell did this happen" she shouted jumping out of bed and putting on one of Clark's plaid shirts.

"I have no idea" he said rubbing his head then looking up at her

"hey that's my shirt!" he said.

Lois stopped and looked at him "Clark we just had sex and your worried about your god damn shirt...you bastard!" She screamed before running out his room.

"Lois wait" he said quickly pulling his pants on, he ran down stairs and to the front door but it was too late all he saw was the back end of her car, "Damn it" he swore punching the door.


	2. 5 Weeks Later

Chapter 2- 5 Weeks later!

--

Five weeks had passed since Lois and Clark's drunken frenzy, and Lois had been trying her best to avoid Clark but it was hard seeing as they worked together at the Planet, and today didn't help they were doing their first filmed interview together, and she couldn't wait.

She sat at her desk with her head in her hands, she had been feeling unwell all morning but dismissed it as a cold or something.

"You okay Lo" she heared Chloe say behind her.

Lois turned around on her chair "Yeah just feeling a little ill...no biggy" she said.

Chloe was conserned Lois looked really pale and tired "Just take it easy Lo okay" she said. Lois turned back to her computer screen and Chloe walked over to Clark, "Do you know what's up with Lois" she asked.

Clark immediatly looked over "Why? what's up?" he asked.

Chloe looked at him "Clark i've known you for a long time and i have never seen you react this fast when it came to Lois" she said.

Clark scratched his head "I erm...I..." Clark stuttered.

Chloe shook her head "Nevermind...so erm what time is your meeting today" Chloe asked.

Clark looked at his watch "Oh shit...now" he said quickly gathering his stuff, he looked over at Lois's desk to see she had already gone, "See you later Chloe" he said before rushing off.

--

They were interviewing a new young and pretty handsome politition (so Lois thought) called Harry White.

"So Mr White what are your plan for Metropolis if elected" Lois asked suddenly really sick at the smell of his aftershave.

"Well i plan too..." he started before seeing Lois turn really pale and put her hand to her mouth, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Clark looked at her concerned "Lois?"

"Excuse me!" she said before running off to the nearest bin and throwing up.

Clark rushed over to her "It's okay Lo" he said holding her hair back.

"Oh that's disgusting" Harry said nearlly gagging.

--

3 hours later she was sat with Ian the editing guy watching the disaster of her interview with Mr White.

"You know i should out this on youtube" he said laughing.

She shot him evils "you f*cking dare and i will kick your sorry butt" she said about to throw up again.

"Down there" he said pointing to a bin.

She sat back up and wiped her mouth "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lois nodded "Yeah probabaly just a bug" she said.

"Man i hope your not pregnant" he said.

Lois lauhed "You have to have sex to get preg...oh shit" she swore before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the room.

"Lois" Ian called and laughed "She's so pregnant" he said to himself. 


	3. Finding out!

Chapter 3- Finding out!

Lois sat in the middle of her bathroom with 15 pregnancy tests all positive; Lois rarely cried but today was an exception, her life was officially over, no more drinking, no more partying, no more sex! She was too young to be a mother at 21 she had her whole life ahead of her. She needed to tell Clark, so she dried her eyes and went to change out of her work clothes, she put on a blue long sleeved top and her favourite pair of navy coloured skinny jeans tucked into a pair of ugg boots, grabbed her black double breasted tab coat and a scarf to shield her from the cold winters snow.

An hour later she was at the Kent's farm, "Come on Lois, and pull your self together woman" she to herself. She took a deep and get out her car she rushed to his front door, hoping his parents weren't in, she knocked on door slowly. Clark opened the door "Lois, you knocked!" he said surprised.

"Yeah and?" she asked barging in.

"Well you don't usually knock" he said. Clark noticed her eyes were all red "Lois have you been crying" he asked. She started up again and Clark rushed over to her and held her in his big strong arms, "Lois what's wrong?" he asked.

Lois pulled away and looked to the floor "I'm pregnant" she said quietly.

Clark's mouth went all dry, "y-your p-pregnant" he stuttered "is it m-mine" he asked already knowing the answer.

Lois shot him a look "If it wasn't would I be here right now?" she asked.

Clark shook his head, he didn't even think he could have children at all let alone with Lois, shore she was pretty, well pretty was an understatement she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen but she was also stubborn, attracted trouble wherever she went, and he always had to save her, she constantly nagging him to so things at work and whenever she stayed over he would have to sleep on the couch. But now she was carrying a baby, his baby "What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm gonna keep it Clark" she said.

Clark sighed in relief "that's good" he said sincerely. He noticed Lois trying to keep the tears back, he knew Lois Lane and not much scarred her but Clark knew that this did and who could blame her. He walked over to her a pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

An hour later the Clark found himself sat in front of the log fire with Lois in his arms, she looked up at the clock on the wall which read 7o'clock, "I should go" she said trying to get up.

Clark held her tighter not wanting to let her go which confused him "No don't go" he said sincerely.

Lois sighed not really wanting to go herself "Clark I have your parents will be home any minuet and I can't do this to them" she said.

Clark nodded "I understand, but we will have to tell them soon" he said.

Lois nodded standing "and Chloe" she said putting her coat on.

Just then Martha and Jonathon walked in carrying grocery bags "Lois dear I didn't know you were here, are you staying for dinner love?" Martha asked putting the bags down on the kitchen countertops.

Lois quickly shook her head "No I can't I have uh-I have work to do, but thank you though" she quickly but a little to quickly to Martha and Jonathon's liking.

"Are you okay Love" Jonathon asked.

Lois nodded and smiled "Yeah I'm fine just got a lot of work to do that's all" she said "Anyway I'll see you all later" she said leaving.

Clark tried to sneak off "Clark Kent, what is wrong with Lois?" Martha asked her son.

Clark shrugged "I don't know" he said.

Martha nodded "Hmm okay but if you find out you tell me" she said worried about Lois whom she considered as a daughter she never had. "Dinner will be ready soon" Martha continued.

Clark shook his head "I'm not hungry thanks mom" he said leaving the kitchen.

"Something's wrong with him" Martha stated.

"He's fine" Jonathon said.

"Jonathon honey, since when does our son pass on food" she said.

"Good point" Jonathon replied.

--

Thanks for reading I'll update soon if you review =D Any suggestions to what should happen next I'm not to sure? Thanks TTFN.X


	4. YOUR WHAT?

Chapter 4- "YOUR WHAT?"

Clark couldn't sleep that night; he tossed and turned in his bed unable to grasp the fact that in eight months he was going to be a father…a father with Lois as a mother. It was a hopeless task trying to get to sleep so he walked down stairs and into the kitchen looking for some of his mom's famous chocolate cake. How the hell could this happen? Ever since he was six years old Clark had dreamt of marrying Lana in a small church and having 2.5 children, he thought about this even though she had married Lex and then disappeared. With no luck in finding chocolate cake he went to the couch and slumped down with a huff, he was only 21 years old.

--

Lois sat on her cold bathroom floor spuing her guts into the toilet, when she had thrown up enough she wiped her mouth and looked at her watch "1o'clock, I thought the whole point of morning sickness was for mornings" she said moodily, she stood up and looked in the mirror she noticed her breasts were bigger and sighed "At least something good is coming out of this" she said.

Lois walked out of her bathroom, turning off the light and got back into bed, wondering how the hell she and Clark had even ended up having sex in the first place.

_-Flashback- _

_It was the Night of Chloe and Jimmy's engagement party, Lois was getting ready at the Kent's farm "Lois hurry up we're gonna be late!" Clark yelled from the bottom of the stairs. _

"_I'm coming" she said appearing at the top of the stairs, Clark looked up and his heart skipped a beat, she looked so beautiful she was wearing Sleeveless charmeuse sheath with gathered bust and beaded modesty piece with a crystal trimmed Empire waistline and thin halter strap with crisscross back. And back cut out detailing above gathered waistline and sweep train. Her hair was in loose curls cascading down her back, Lois smiled and walked down the stairs, she got to the bottom. _

"_Oh Lois you look beautiful" Martha said smiling. _

"_Thanks Martha, so do you" Lois said. _

"_Doesn't Lois look beautiful son" Jonathon said to his son in a hushed tone. _

_Clark immediately looked away from her "Eh she's okay" he said. _

_Jonathon chuckled "You keep telling yourself that" he sat patting Clark on the back. _

"_Well let's go" Clark said hurrying them out his mom, dad and Lois out the door. _

_-- _

_Clark sat at the table alone whilst he watched Lois dance with like the 5__th__ guy tonight, he didn't know why this bothered him so but it did. _

"_You know, you should tell her" Chloe said sitting next to her. _

_Clark shot Chloe a look "What?" he said. _

"_Clark, you like Lois and everyone knows it except for Lois" Chloe said sipping her champagne. _

_Clark scoffed "I do not like Lois" he said. _

"_You keep telling your self that, Clark" she said patting his back and walking off to find her fiancé. _

_When the song had finished Lois came over, "What's bugging ya Smallville?" she said finished off her champagne. _

"_Nothing" he said. _

"_You keep telling your self that, Smallville" she said. _

_Clark groaned "What is it with that Friggin saying tonight" he said under his breath. _

"_What?" Lois said not sure of what he said. _

"_Doesn't matter" He said pouring himself another glass. _

_**Everything I do (I do it for you) by Bryan Adams **_

_**Started. **_

"_I love this song" Lois said. _

_Clark looked up "Dance with me" he said much more as a statement then a request. _

_Lois nodded and they walked to the dance floor, Clark pulled her close and she could feel his tanned torso through his shirt. _

_**Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more**_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

_When the song had finished Clark leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then the rest was history. _

--

It was 9o'clock and Lois walked into the Talon searching the place for Chloe, she saw her sat at a table reading the paper, "Hey Clo" Lois said taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Lo, how've you been" she asked.

"Good thanks and your self?" Lois said smiling, wondering how she was going to tell her she was pregnant.

Chloe nodded "Can I get you any drinks?" a young waitress asked.

"Yeah we'll have two coffees please" Chloe answered for them.

Lois nodded, the remembered what that book said about not drinking coffee "WAIT NO!" she shouted, she laughed awkwardly and everyone looking at her "I'll have tea" she said to the waitress.

"Lois! What wrong?" Chloe asked.

Defensive Lois suddenly shot into action "Nothing!" he stated.

"Lois, you always drink coffee!" Chloe stated.

"Yeah well I'm not allowed to drink coffee" she said.

"Lois…What's wrong, you know you can trust me" Chloe said grabbing her hand.

Lois ran a hand through her hair "I'm pregnant" she said.

Chloe eyes grew wide "YOUR WHAT?" she shouted.

Every one turned to look again "Shhh, keep it down" Lois said.

"Lois I can't believe this but don't worry I'm gonna be there for you sweetie, if you need pizza in the middle of the night I'll get it and eat it with you and if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there." Chloe said giving her a hug.

Lois let a tear escape but quickly wiped it away "Thank you Clo, I'll really need you" she said.

The waitress came with their drinks, "Thanks" Chloe said, "So who the father?" she asked.

Lois sighed "Clark" she said.

Chloe spit out her drink "CLARK! As in Clark Kent…Prince of Plaid, that Clark Kent." She said.

Lois nodded "no matter how many ways you say it he's still the father" she said sipping her tea.

Chloe chuckled "When did this happen?" she asked.

"Yourengagmentparty" she said under her breath.

"AT MY PARTY!" Chloe shouted again, "Sorry" she said at how loud she was.

Lois chuckled "I'm so scared" she said quietly.

Chloe looked at her cousin, in all her life she had never ever seen Lois like this before, she was so fragile and delicate, Chloe rushed over and hugged her tightly, "It will be alright Lo, I promise" she said soothingly.

--

Thank you, for reading, please review. TTFN xx

P.S I would like to thank smartxblonde and Callista Wolfwood for your comments it meant alot, I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Telling the Kents

Chapter 5- Telling the Kent's.

--

Six weeks had passed since Lois had told Clark and Chloe about her pregnancy, she stood in front of her mirror in just her underwear and sighed at the little bump forming on her stomach, she could hide this but soon she was going to have to tell her boss and the Kent's her and Clark still needed to tell his parents and her Dad, 'well that will be a fun conversation' she said to her self.

An hour later Lois was walking through the doors of the planet and headed towards the elevator, she noticed all the men smirking at her, she shook her head and walked into the lift and pressed level 7.

The doors opened up onto her floor so she walked over to her desk which was opposite Clark's, as soon as he saw her his eye's lit up she was truly glowing, he must have been looking for to long, "I would shut your mouth if I were you, you'll start to collect fly's" she said with a smirk.

Clark smiled "you look great" he said.

Lois frowned "Hmm well I'm starting to show, we're gonna have to tell your parents soon" she said starting on her chocolate chip muffin.

Clark nodded "Yeah we should" he said staring at her again, god she was beautiful he thought.

--

That lunch Clark walked into the staff area to see a group of men stood around the coffee machine talking, "Man Lois looked mighty fine today" he heard one say.

"Hell yeah, god I'd love to get that into the sack, and show her what a real man is like" another man called Sam said.

Clark had heard enough "Hey jackass, if you don't want a black eye than I suggest you stop talking about Lois that way" he said getting mad.

Sam laughed "Why Kent, want her all to yourself have you never heard about sharing, I've heard she's a bit of whore been around a few times!" he said laughing.

That was it, Clark punched him and he stumbled back "She is carrying my child you bastard so if I ever hear you calling her a whore ever again, your little friends here will be scraping your brains off the wall here" he said holding the guy by the collar.

"Clark!" Lois said in shock that he had just told practically the whole office that she was pregnant.

"Lois" he said before she ran away, "Lois come back" he said running after her.

--

Back at the Kent farm, Lois was mad she was pacing the floor in front of Clark, whom stood sheepishly in the corner of the room "Where the hell do you get of telling random people that you knocked me up" she shouted.

Clark grabbed her hands "Lois I'm really sorry, but that called you a whore, okay and I'm sorry but no one calls you that and anyone who does will get the same treatment" he said sincerely

Lois looked into his eyes "Clark, thank you for punching that guy okay he was a dick but you told everyone, an now everyone will think I'm a whore for not being married hell Clark we're not even in a relationship, it was a drunken one night stand" she said.

"Marry Me" he said.

Lois shook her head "Clark I can't do that to you or to me, it's not fair to get married just because of the baby" she said.

Clark nodded, he looked into her eye's and smiled "Lois this baby is the best thing to happen to me, and all the feelings I have you are starting to make sense, I love you Lois Lane and I mean it" he said.

Lois let a tear escape and grabbed his collar "You better bloody mean it" she said before kissing him.

The kiss was perfect, filled with so much passion and love, a kiss with Lana couldn't top this Clark thought.

After about five minuets they pulled apart, Clark held her close not wanting to let her go, "I'm so glad we're having this baby" he said kissing her head.

She smiled "Me to"

--

Later that night Martha and Jonathon were sat down on the couch with Lois and Clark stood in front of them.

"Mom, Dad, what were about to tell you is erm going to shock you but just remember that I…sorry we really want this" he said.

"Clark what's going on" his mother said.

"Well Lois is…erm…well…Lois is p-pregnant" he said grabbing her hand.

Clark's parent's sat there frozen for a few moments "I take it you're the father" Jonathon said.

Clark simply nodded, "I'm really sorry" he said.

Jonathon walked straight outside not saying a word, "Lois could I talk to me son please" Martha said.

"Of course" Lois said, she placed a small kiss on Clark's lips and walked up stairs to his bedroom.

When Lois was gone, Clark sat beside his mother "Look mom I know you're angry…" he started.

Martha shook her head "I'm not angry just disappointed son" she said still in shock.

Clark sighed 'that's worse than angry' he thought to himself. "Look mom I really want this, okay, I think I'd make a great father and I know I'm young but we'll get an apartment and no matter what we will love him or her" he said.

Martha smiled at her son and hugged him "I'm going to be a grandmother" she said happily. "You should go talk to your father" she said.

Clark nodded and got up to go outside, he found his father in the barn "Dad" Clark said walking over to him.

Jonathon turned around "I'm sorry for storming off like that, but it was just a bit of a shock" he said.

"It was a shock to me to" Clark said, "But this is the best thing to ever happen to me, I never thought I'd be able to have children" he said.

Jonathon nodded and smiled "I want you to ask Lois to move in with us" he said.

Clark was shocked but nodded "Yeah that would be good, I don't want her living by herself" he said.

--

"But Daddy…" Lois said crying down the phone.

"_Lois, you have disgraced this family and if I was you I would just pray I never see your whore of a face again" the General said slamming the phone down. _

Lois threw her phone across the room, she broke down crying and Martha came rushing in "Lois sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked.

"My father just disowned me" she said through her tears.

Martha hugged her "Don't you worry dear we will look after you" she said smoothing down Lois's hair.

Just then Clark came and saw Lois crying in his mothers arms, "Lois what's wrong?" he asked rushing over.

Lois hugged him tight and Martha decided to let them have a little alone time, she walked to the door, she turned around, looked at the pair and smiled, 'Her son was in love and she was glad that it was with someone like Lois whom she loved dearly.'

--

Thanks for reading xx Hope you liked it, please review xoxo TTFN.

I have decided to tell people what will happen in the next chap, so here it goes.

_Lois and Clark to the fist scan and Lois has to get re-measured for the bridesmaid dress for Chloe and Jimmy's wedding which will come up in a few chaps. _


	6. Was he just hitting on you?

Chapter 6- "Was he hitting on you?"

--

Lois lay on a bed in a hospital gown, Clark was nervous to say the least this was the first time he was going to see his...their child.

"Sweetie, you okay" Lois asked grabbing his hand.

Clark nodded and smiled "yeah, just really happy" he said.

Lois smiled brightly, just then the doctor came in, a very atractive male doctor "Hello Mr and Mrs Kent i'm Doctor Bradshaw" he said.

"Oh no we're not married" they both said together.

Clark could of sworn he saw the doc's eyes light up when they said it "But we are involved" he quickly said, to say Lois is off limits.

The Dr smiled at him and gave Clark an if that has ever stopped me before kind of smile, "Okay then let's get started, Lois if you would prop your legs up" he said sitting in between them.

Lois laughed quietly at Clark making sure that this guy didn't do anything that he shouldn't, she grabbed his hand "Baby relax" she said.

The Dr pulled a screen towards them "Okay and this is your baby" he said.

Clark smiled "Oh my god, Lois" he said happily.

Lois just squinted at the screen and put her hand to her mouth "I don't see it!" she said close to tears.

Clark looked at her "What! It's just there" he said pointing at the screen.

"Oh now i see it" she said with her bottom lip trembling.

Clark looked at her "Do you really?" he asked.

She fell back "No! I'm gonna be a terrible mother, i can't even see my own child" she said.

Clark chuckled and pulled her up "Look you see that little thing there" he said pointing to a peanut shaped thing.

"That's it" she asked recieving a nod from Clark "well i saw that" she said relieved.

"Well everything looks perfectly fine here, so i will print off a picture then you to can be on your way" The doc said.

He was about to walk out of the door but turned to the happy couple "I hope to be seeing you again soon Lois" he said then walked out the door.

Lois looked at Clarks knuckles and noticed they were white "Clark, are you okay?" she asked.

"Did he just hit on you?" he asked.

Lois laughed and shook her head.

--

Back at the Kent's farm, "Lois i want you to get a new Doctor" he said.

Martha immediatly got up and hugged them "How did the appointment go?" she asked.

Lois showed her the picture and smiled "It all went great except, farmboy here want's me to change my Doctor" she said.

"Why?" Martha asked.

"Because he's a man" she said.

Clark shook his head "Well i'm sorry, but i just don't like that guy" he said.

Lois kissed him "Smallville, you would just be the same if it was another man, now i have to go" she said.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I have to get remeasured for my dress for Clo's wedding, because this baby id making me fat" she said grabbing her car keys and walking out of the foor.

--

Lois stood there being measured "so how did the appoinment go?" Chloe asked from a changing room door.

"Okay, every thing's fine with the baby, but Clark doesn't like our Dr" she said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because he's a man" Lois returned.

"Ah yeah, Clarks alway's been protective over his women" Chloe said.

Lois scoffed "More like possessive" she replied.

"Okay i'm ready" Chloe said coming out of the dressing room in her wedding dress, "How do i look?" she asked. Lois burst out crying, "Do i look that bad?" Chloe asked looking in the mirror.

Lois shook her head "You look really beautiful" she said hugging her cousin.

Chloe chuckled "Then why are you crying?" Chloe asked.

"These bloody pregnacy hormones are making me cry at everything" she said, wiping her eye's "Like last night, i cried because i spilt ketchup on my pyjama's."

Chloe smiled and chuckled "So how do you like your dress?" she asked.

Lois nodded "But it would be better if i wasn't fat" she said crying again.

Chloe hugged her cousin "sweetie your not fat, your beautiful" she said smiling.

"Thank you" she said with a sniff. Lois looked up and smiled "I can't believe your getting married next week" she said, "now it's not to late to change your mind" she said.

Chloe rolled her eyes "I'm fine Lois i love Jimmy." she said.

Lois smiled "Whatever you say cuz" she said with a chuckle.

--

Thanks for reading, i would like to thank everyone for their comments they really do mean alot to me.

Happy New Year!!

_Next Time- It's the Day of Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, but do you really expect things to go smoothly, we are in Smallville after all. (Basically "Bride" but with some changes)_


	7. Bride

Chapter 7- Bride

Lois was in full focus, she had only 11 hours to turn the Kent's dull barn into Chloe dream palace, and by god Lois was gonna do it. Right now she was on the phone to the flower shop who still hadn't delivered the flowers for the bride bouquet "Listen to me and listen clear because I'm only gonna say this once, you better get those flowers down here in the next 2 hours or suffer the consequences." She demanded threatening the woman down the line.

"_Y-yes mam" the woman stuttered. _

"Good" Lois said hanging up; she walked down the barns old wooden stairs.

"You know being two months pregnant, you shouldn't really be climbing down old ladders" Clark said whilst leaning against the barns door.

Lois turned and her heart skipped a beat, he was so handsome "And you should know better than to frighten a pregnant woman" she said jokingly.

Clark chuckled, walked over to the mother of his child and put his arms around her waist, "I missed you last night" he said.

Lois smiled "well I am very missable" she said putting her arms around his neck, "I missed you too Smallville."

Clark was about to kiss her when a voice came over her walky-talky, "Mother goose. Come in mother goose" it said.

Clark laughed "Mother goose?" he asked.

Lois hit his chest "Mother goose here, what's wrong Grasshopper?" she asked, shooting Clark evil looks due to him laughing at her.

"Was it rows 5 you wanted the seats in? Over" the man said.

"NO…NO…NO! JESUS, I have told you this over and over, six rows of EIGHT! got that, EIGHT" she shouted.

"I'll see you later" Clark said sneaking off.

Lois wasn't listening, she was to busy bossing people or as Lois would of put it "directing people" around.

"Baby bear this is mother goose, come in baby bear" Lois said down the walky-talky.

"Lois I'm getting married today, don't you think I should really get promoted to Papa bear" Jimmy said walking into the barn carrying two suits. Lois rolled her eyes and was about to walk under a ladder before Jimmy stopped her "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, don't want to jinx the big day" he said.

Lois walked over to a table filled with flowers "Seem a little twitchy there, Jimmy, butterflies in your tummy starting to do the rumba yet?" she said re-arranging the arrangement of flowers.

Jimmy shook his head "Nah I'm fine the only thing I'm nervous about is seeing Chloe before the ceremony, its bad luck" he said.

Lois smirked "What about the whole 'death do us part,' part, gotta be nerve racking" she said.

Jimmy just smiled "well when you've picked the right person, there's no need for wedding jitters" he said sincerely.

Lois looked at him for a moment and moved to the other end of the table "Good answer Jimbo" she said.

"You know speaking of the right person, since you don't have a plus one tonight, I'd like you to meet one of my friends" he said.

Lois sighed and pointed to her belly "I'm pregnant" she said putting emphasis on the word pregnant.

"Well his names Clark Kent" Jimmy continued, "You know father of your baby."

Lois rolled her eyes, she wasn't about to tell Jimmy about her and Clark when she wasn't even sure where it was going herself, "put away your bow and arrow cupid, the prince of plaid is not my prince charming" she said.

"Lois, you need to get down off your high horse and plant one on him" he said, Lois smirked 'I've been doing a lot of that' she thought, "Plus you are carrying his child" Jimmy stated. Lois shook her head, "Come on I see the way you guys look at each other" he said.

Lois scoffed "You need to get your eyesight checked Olson, Clark doesn't like me, he wouldn't even talk to me if it wasn't for this baby" she said turning away from Jimmy, she couldn't help but think there was some truth in what she had just said, Clark would never of said he liked her if she wasn't pregnant.

"Flirtation 101 lane, that's what a guy does when he's into a girl" Jimmy said.

Lois smiled, making sure that Jimmy didn't see it, and she then turned back towards him "Really?" she asked.

"Trust me, Lois and Clark would be perfect together, I can feel it in my gut" he said.

Lois let out a small laugh "Yeah…well take some painkillers and get over it" she said.

Jimmy laughed "Okay well I'm going to go practise my vows, will you give this to Mr Right" Jimmy asked, handing her a tux

"Okay" she said.

"Thank you" Jimmy said walking off. Lois stood there for moment thinking about Clark. When she noticed Bob filming her "Hey if you don't get that thing out of my face, I'll ring your bell buddy" she said punching him.

--

Jimmy opened the door to his and Chloe's apartment, to see Chloe stood there trying to put on her garter "Wow…you look great" he said star-struck.

"Well hello there cowboy" she said smiling, "Wanna give a girl a hand" she said holding up the garter.

Jimmy smiled "Oh my god" he said covering his eyes "I'm not suppose to see you before the wedding. Okay you know cut" he said covering up the lens to Bob's camera.

"Come on Jimmy, this is classic" Bob said stepping back.

"Just Go" Jimmy ordered. Bob went to stand outside, "I uh called your phone but you didn't answer, so I thought you were getting your hair curled or whatever" he said turning his back to her.

"I made the appointment earlier" Chloe said giggling at his actions.

He turned to face her "I wish you would of told me, otherwise I wouldn't of come" he said.

"Jimmy its fine, Calm down" she said.

Jimmy shook his head "No you don't get it, it's a disaster" he said.

"Maybe it's not so bad. I mean my garter clip is a little loose, but maybe it's good luck." She said.

"Seeing the bride before the wedding is like the Hindenburg of disasters worse then black cats, broken mirrors and all that." He said pumicing.

"Jimmy breath, look our love has weathered arrests and heart attacks, I think we will survive" she said.

Jimmy took a deep breath, making Chloe laugh, she held out her garter, jimmy took it and knelt down "I guess me showing up proves that when no one else is around to help we'll always be there for each other" he said looking into her eyes

Chloe nodded "Forever" she said.

Jimmy nodded "I'll go and get my bow tie" he said running off into the bedroom.

Chloe smiled and walked over to her phone when it started ringing, she bit a lip to see that she had a voicemail from Davis, she listened to it.

"_Hey Chloe, look I know I'm the last person you want to hear from today but…uh…just please call me back" he said then hanging up. _

"Who was that" Jimmy asked entering the room again.

Chloe laughed "General Lois again letting us know that we have a T minus 3 hours till D-day" she said jokingly, "So what do you say we get ready to storm the beach, handsome" she said.

--

Clark walked down the stairs of his home to see his kitchen filled with cooks and food, he walked into the lounge to see Oliver stood there. "Oliver" he said surprised. "Listen you better watch out for Lois, otherwise she'll enlist you in Chloe's wedding army" he said, Clark noticed something wrong "What's up?" he asked.

Oliver sighed "Lex is alive" he said, "We're tracking a wireless ghost router he's using to send emails to Tess Mercer, if we can get our hands on that router we can find out where they originated" He said.

Clark nodded "It's not like Lex to leave a trail" he said.

"He's not leaving a trail, his routers show up all over the globe but whenever I show up their always missing" Oliver stated.

"So you want me to race in there next time one of these routers pop up" Clark said.

Oliver nodded "That's right now basing it on previous patterns I expect one today, we could be hours away from locking that monster up for good" he said.

Clark shook his head "I can't do this today" he said.

"What are you talking about, you've given Lex like 100 second chances" Oliver said getting annoyed.

"And if he's out there alive he hasn't made a move for months, this can wait 24 hours but Chloe can't" he said.

"Chloe's wedding is that the real reason you don't wanna go after Lex, or is that just an excuse, Chloe will understand" Oliver stated.

"No she won't!" Clark said firmly, "When I took Chloe to Jor-El I asked him to leave out all the memories of who I really was" he said.

"Maybe Lex hasn't made his move yet but one day he will, he's more dangerous now than he ever was, Chloe may not know your secret anymore but Lex still does" Oliver said.

Just then Lois walked in "Oliver, it's good to see you again" she said giving him a hug.

Oliver looked at her and smiled, she looked so beautiful, her cursed himself for letting this woman go, "It's good to see you to Lois, how have you been" he asked.

Lois nodded "Yeah I've been good, well I'm pregnant" she said.

Oliver was shocked, "Y-your what?" he said shocked.

Lois laughed "Yup, 2 months" she said rubbing her stomach.

Oliver smiled "who's the father?" he asked.

Lois bit her lip and looked back at Clark, who came over and put an arm around her "I am" he said.

Oliver was in utter shock "wow…uh…congratulation, I'm sorry I've got to go" he said rushing off.

Clark sent Lois an 'I'm sorry' look then went after him, leaving Lois wondering "What the hell just happened?" she said.

--

Part 2 up soon, thanks for the reviews they are all so great…I love you guys. TTFN.


	8. Bride Part 2

Oliver sat in his private on a runway in Metropolis, he sat there looking at a picture of him and his mom and dad a few years before they were killed. He heard Clark superspeed himself onto the jet, so he quickly hid the picture.

"Oliver" Clark said, Oliver smiled "Sorry it took so long, the warehouse was gaurded" Clark continued.

"Well it's a good thing that the infamous red, blue blur is faster than a speeding bullet" Oliver said, Clark smiled, then noticed the picture of the Queen's, "So let's see it" Oliver said.

"Is this what this is about?" Clark asked, Oliver looked at the photo, "Oliver, you told me that you put aside your need for vengence, I know you hate Lional Luthor for what he did to your parents" he started.

"Did!...Clark it's called murder" Oliver said.

"You shouldn't blame the son for the sins of the father" Clark stated.

Oliver shook his head "that's not what i'm doing" he said.

Clark took a seat "Oliver...i remember when my dad died...i was so angry, i nearlly crossed a line i couldn't come back from...Just tell me the truth" he said.

"The truth is...i'm going after Lex for you" Oliver said.

Clark didn't believe him "that's only half the truth isn't it" he said.

"Look Clark...i know how dangerous this guy is...he might know how to kill you" Oliver said "Look why don't you just give me the router, it will take a few hours to download then i will go and finish this" he finished.

Clark shook his head "I think i'll keep this until after the wedding" he said about to walk out but then turned back towards "You know if you were really doing this for me, you would wait until i could go with you" and with that her left.

A man came in "The plan is a no go, he took the router" Oliver said to him.

The man held up a memory stick "Have you ever heard of WI-FI, when u and Kent were having your lovers spat i was downloading the infomation" he said leaving Oliver.

--

Back at the Kent's farm, Chloe was stood in Clarks loft in the barn looking at her eflection in the mirror, Lois walked up the stairs and froze "My god, i have to much to do to start crying, you look beautiful" she said.

Chloe smiled brightly "If it wasn't for you i would look more like the brise of Frankenstien than Cinderella" Lois chuckled "What you did to this barn is aboloutly amazing, Lois" Chloe said.

Lois hugged her cousin tight, when Chloe's phone started ringing again, "You gonna answer that" Lois asked. Chloe walked over to it and looked at calle ID _Davis_ flashed across the scrren, Chloe sighed "What's the matter?" Lois asked.

Chloe shook her head "Nothing" she said, Lois raised her eyebrow, "It's Davis Bloome, he's been calling all day, you know deep down i know he's a really great guy, i just think he's a little confussed...Last week he kissed me and told me that he wasn't going to let me marry the wrong guy" she said.

"Are you starting to have feelings for tall, dark and scary?" Lois asked.

Chloe chuckled "All i want is to walk down that aisle, and marry the man i love" Chloe said truthfully.

"When did you know he was the one?" Lois asked.

Chloe smiled "Lois don't worry, when you meet your superstar, you'll know" she said.

Lois rolled her eyes "please this isn't about me, i need to be bitten by the love bug as much as i need a bite from a black widow" Chloe smiled "Do you have everything you need?" Lois asked changing the subject.

"Almost, I have something old, something new and something blue and i just need something borrowed to round off the tradition" she said thinking "Ah-ha" she said walking over to Clarks drawers "When in trouble, leave it to Clark Kent to get you out of the jam" she said searching through his stuff and finally settling on a small box with a piece of green meteor rock in it "Ah-ha bingo" she said.

Clark came up the stairs "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Chloe needs something borrowed" Lois said.

Chloe opened the box and Clark stumbled back trying not to show his pain, "How bout it, you let me carry your piece of meteor rock down the aisle" Chloe said.

"Hey why don't you put that away, i have a better idea" he said, Chloe closed the box and put it down, he walked over to his old year book and pulled out a white rose and handed it to her, "You gave that to me Freshman year at the homecoming dance" he said.

Chloe was shocked and so was Lois to tell the truth, "And you kept it all this time?" she asked.

Clark smiled "I never throw away good memories" he said.

Lois smiled "Thanks Smallville, another pre-wedding fire put out" she said smiling at him, she turned to Chloe "Well if your all set you and i have to vamoose cause it's almost time and we have a showdown to get ready for" she said walking back down the stairs followed closely by Clark.

--

An hour later Lois walked down the stairs "Smallville, chop chop we can't have a wedding without the escort to give the bride away" she said walking down the stairs, Clark walked to the bottom of the stair in his tux 'god he look's so handsome, i want to just rip that tux of...damn hormones' she thought.

Clark though Lois looked absoloutly beautiful, he looked her up and down and his heart skipped a beat, he could of sworn he heard hers do that as well, "looks like your ready" she said.

"Yeah i have it all under control except for these cufflinks, they are my dad's and i've never had to put them on before" he said.

Lois chuckled "Well i guess there's no need for cufflinks when you have a wardrobe full of flannel shirts huh...big city boy let me give you a lesson" she said taking his arm "You just gotta make sure that this bit sticks up" she said, all the while he was staring at her beauty.

Lois could feel his eyes burning into to her, she looked up and let go of his hand "Erm here's the ring, you give it to Jimmy when the minister signals and here are his vows incase he forgets" she said suddenly feeling sick.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

Lois nodded and smiled "Yeah just the baby playing up a bit...but i'm fine" she said.

"You sure?" he asked to recieve a nod from her.

She walke forward "It's really hard for me to put my feeling's in words, but from the moment we met, i knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" Clark said.

Lois smiled thinking he was saying them to her, "Jimmy's vows are..." he started but stopped when he noticed the disapointment on Lois's face "they're really sweet" he finished.

Lois smiled "Yeah he's a right Shakespeare" she said.

--

Okay i promise you that in the next chap "Bride" will reach it's climatic moment. And i try my best to get it posted for tomorrow, if not then they day after. But please review, there the only things that keep me going!! TTFN.x


	9. Doomsday!

Chapter 9- Doomsday!

_Before I start I just want to say sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, my spell check wasn't working, so thank you for understanding. _

--

Lois smiled as Pachabel Cannon started and everyone stood up, this was it her cousins big moment, she looked at Jimmy and saw the biggest smile on his face, that's when Lois knew, Chloe had found her prince charming.

Chloe walked down the stairs smiling all the way, so was Clark but he was smiling at Lois.

Chloe reached the makeshift alter and the ceremony started.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The minister said, and everyone clapped.

Lois wiped away her tears but Clark saw and walked over "You okay?" he asked.

Lois nodded "Yeah, just hormones" she said.

Clark nodded and smiled, he was about to say something when Chloe came over to Lois and hugged her "Lois, I can't thank you enough for this, the wedding is amazing, thank you" she said.

Lois smiled "Anything for you cuz" Lois replied.

An Hour later all the chairs had been cleared for the dance floor and the DJ had arrived, Lois grabbed the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome for the first time Mr and Mrs Jimmy Olsen" she said.

Chloe and Jimmy made their way to the dance floor, for their first dance as husband and wife, they danced until the song finished "Now I would like to ask, the brides escort to join her on the dance floor" the DJ announced.

Chloe and Jimmy pulled apart and smiled at each other, "Hey Clark! Come and boogie" she said walking over to him. Clark smiled "I know its weird isn't it" she said.

Clark nodded "A little" he said.

Chloe chuckled "Thank you for letting us have our wedding here" she said.

Clark smiled "Well it's the least I can do…you were always the best friend I ever could have had." He said.

"You say that like something's changed. Clark trust me we've been through to much together and nothing is going to make me forget that" she said.

Clark nodded "Your right, the important thing is that your life is everything you want it to be" he said.

Chloe nodded "It is…its like I've been carrying around this weight and I don't know why but a few days ago, I finally let go, like I can move on" she said.

Jimmy came over and patted Clark on the back "Okay CK, my turn to dance with my wife" he said taking her hand.

The pair walked off to the middle of the dance floor, Clark stood back and smiled, he was really happy for his best friend; she had found the man of her dreams. Clark looked to the left where he saw Lois stood watching everyone dance.

Lois could feel someone watching her she turned her head and saw Clark looking at her; she smiled but suddenly felt awkward when the first song they danced to came on, "Well I guess I can give these well heeled puppies a rest" she said walking past Clark, but was stopped by him grabbing her hand.

Clark smiled and pulled her close, they danced together in the middle of the dance floor, neither daring to look into the others eyes, Just then someone pushed into Lois pushing her into Clark's arms, but she quickly pulled back. Lois was confused she and Clark had been kissing and cuddling for a while now but, she didn't know if he really had feelings for her or if it was just because of the baby, she decided to take a risk.

Clark gulped as he looked into her gorgeous chocolate coloured eye, he felt her hand move to his chest, and they slowly moved in about to kiss each other, not for the first time but the first time in public, Clark could feel his heart race as as their lips were just inches apart.

"No way! I can't believe it" They heard Chloe exclaim, causing them to pull apart "Oh my god!" she said again.

Clark froze when he saw who it was it was Lana.

Chloe ran to her friend and hugged her and Lois saw a small smile on Clark's face when he was looking at his old girlfriend. Lois knew that she could never compete with Lana, the love of Clark's life, she felt a tear run down her cheek, so she turned on her heel and walked away.

--

Lana stood in the loft area of the barn, she looked around at all the memories her and Clark shared up there, "Chloe's glad you came…I could have used some warning" he said making her turn sharply on his heel. Lana had tears in her eyes "you weren't planning on coming back were you?" Clark asked.

Lana shook her head "well not until a few hours ago" she said.

Clark nodded "What made you change your mind?" he asked but Lana didn't answer "I don't expect you to say it was me…I've moved on and I'm sure you have to" he said.

Lana was shocked "You've moved on?" she asked.

Clark nodded "Yeah I'm going to be a father in the summer" he said.

Lana gave him a weak smile "Really, who's the mother?" she asked.

"Lois" he said.

Lana laughed "Lois as in Lois Lane, Clark I thought you didn't even like her" she said.

Clark could feel anger building up in him "Yeah well thing's change" he said sternly.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" they heard people chanting down stairs, they made their ways down to see Chloe and Jimmy about to cut the cake. Clark joined in the clapping, but stopped when he noticed the food table vibrate, there was suddenly a loud bang and everyone looked up to the roof, "What was that" Chloe asked.

There was another loud band and what sounded like a growl then the lights started to flicker and go out, Lois dried her eyes and went to stand near the crowed, it was very dark except for the moonlight peeking through the windows.

The banging got louder and everyone was scared, the suddenly a section of the roof collapsed falling onto some people, then all hell broke loose, everyone was screaming and running around, another post came flying down hitting Lana causing her to fall.

Clark rushed over to her "You okay" he asked.

Lana nodded "You go!" she said.

Lois stood frozen, right in front of her was this god awful monster, which was really tall and was dresses in bones, "Oh my god" she said.

The monster roared and threw her across the room into a wall; she fell to the ground unconscious. The monster moved forward hitting tables out the way and sending people flying, Clark went over to it and threw a punch only for his hand to be caught by the monsters, and then sent Clark flying back into his loft, he fell to the ground with a loud thump, knocking over the green Kryptonite, Clark cried out in pain.

Lana heard this and made her way up to the loft, slowly due to the large gash in her leg.

Jimmy and Chloe were backed into a corner by the monster, Jimmy picked up a piece of wood and went to hit the thing, but was sliced down the chest and fell to the ground, Chloe rushed to his side and held him in her arms "Jimmy don't leave me, please Jimmy I need you" she said crying.

She then noticed the heavy breathing behind her, she turned around to see the monster stood there, and it came closer to her and cupped her chin, that's when Chloe screamed.

Lana made it to the loft and fell to the ground, quickly putting away the Kryptonite.

Clark stood up and helped Lana up, Oliver raced up the stairs "It's too late it's gone and it's taken Chloe" he said.

Clark raced down stairs and looked around he saw Jimmy lying in a pool of blood and rushed over "Jimmy come on man wake up" he said.

He looked around to see an arm poking out from under fallen beams and boards, "Oliver, stay with Jimmy" he said.

Clark rushed over and started pulling the debris away, "Oh my god" he said coming to a face, "No Lois!" he shouted lifting her up into his arms, Clark felt tears coming down his eyes, he put his hand to her head and felt a warm sticky substance he pulled his fingers away and saw it was blood, he could hear her heart beat but it was only faint, "God Lois wake up, please baby" he said begging.

---

Thank you for reading, please review update will be up in the next few days, I promise I won't keep you waiting long. Just want to say thank you to everyone for reviewing, it really does mean a lot.

_Next time- Lois and Jimmy are in very critical conditions, we hear about Baby Kent, and Chloe returns._


	10. Huh

Chapter 10- "Huh"

Martha and Jonathon rushed into the busy A&E room of Smallville hospital, they looked around and saw their son sat on a chair close to tears, "Clark" Martha shouted rushing over to him, hugging him.

"We got your message son, what going on?" Jonathon asked.

"Something attacked at the reception party and now Lois and Jimmy are fighting for their lives" he said letting the tears fall.

Martha's hand flew to her mouth "Oh, hunny I'm so sorry" she said wrapping her arms around her son.

About half an hour later a doctor came out "Family of Lois Lane" he called out.

Clark and his parents rushed over, "Is she okay?" he quickly asked.

"She's stable for now, Lois had internal bleeding that we managed to stop, a few broken ribs and her wrist, she also has quite a bad head injury…I should probably tell that we nearly lost in surgery, so we will have to keep a close eye on her tonight." He said.

Clark felt a lump in his throat "What about the baby?" he asked.

The doctor exhaled deeply, and Clark knew this wasn't good, "Mr Kent, we were not able to check the baby in surgery it was to risky to Miss Lane and she is our main priority. When she wakes up we will check but I have to say Lois was very badly hurt and I wouldn't get your hopes up" he said sincerely.

Clarks heart sank, Lois would be gutted, and "Can I see her?" Clark choked out.

The doctor nodded "Follow me" he said.

They came to a room and looked in to see Lois lying in a bed hooked up to all these different machines, he opened the door, walked over to her side and grabbed her hand. "Lois it's me, Clark…I'm sorry this happened to you baby…but I promise if you wake I will never let anything happen to you again…I need you Lois" he said letting the tears fall.

--

Three day's later, Lois and Jimmy still hadn't woken up and everyone was starting to worry, Chloe had turned up and since had not left Jimmy's bedside, which was the same story with Clark and Lois.

Oliver walked down to Lois's room and felt a lump in his throat when he saw her like this, so vulnerable and fragile yet so beautiful, he opened her door and slowly walked in, "Lois it's me Oliver…you should think your self lucky I'm here, you know how much I hate hospitals, I would only do this for you…but I've not come here for me but for Clark…Lois you need to wake up for Clark and for all of us, you're the glue that holds us all together…Come on open your eyes Lois" he said.

With no luck he headed to the door, "Oliver" he heard her choke out.

His head quickly turned "Lois your awake" he said rushing back into the room.

She nodded "w-water" she said groggily.

Oliver poured her a glass of water and brought it to her lips, "I should get a doctor" he said rushing into the hall.

--

Clark ran down the halls of the hospital, he had just got a phone call from Oliver telling him that Lois had woken up, he made it to her room and rushed in, she was now sitting up in bed and most of the machines had gone, "Lois" he said.

She smiled "Hey Smallville" she said.

Clark rushed over and kissed her "God I thought I lost you" he said kissing her again.

Lois let out a little chuckle "I'm here now…the doctors coming to do a scan in a moment" she said loosing the humour.

Clark looked in her eyes "I'm always here for you Lois, no matter what" he said.

Lois smiled and kissed him, then the doctor came in "Are you ready?" she asked.

Lois nodded slowly.

_Five minuets later. _

Lois was lying on her back and the Dr was putting the cold jelly like substance on her stomach, she couldn't watch so she buried her head in the crook of Clark's neck.

Clark looked over to the Dr who had a worried look on her face; she hadn't found a heart beat yet. Clark closed his eyes and kissed Lois's head.

Then it cam the sound that was like music to Lois and Clark, the steady beat of their baby's heart, "Well this little one is mighty strong" the Dr said with a smile.

Clark wondered if the baby had survived due to inheriting some of his Kryptonian genes. Lois laughed and tears rolled down her face, "Oh Clark" she said kissing him.

"Huh!" the doctor said.

Clark and Lois looked up "What?" they asked in union.

"It's just when you talk Miss Lane the baby's heart rate increases and that's not suppose to happen until about the seven month, your baby's hearing is amazing" she said.

Clark's eyes grew wide, 'yeah defiantly Kryptonian genes' he thought to himself.

--

The next day Lois was released from hospital, Jimmy had woken up and was being released the next day, she and Clark walked into The Kent's farm, "God it's good to be home" she said sitting down on the sofa.

Clark nodded "I'm glad your home" he said sitting next to her "Lois I need to tell you something" he said.

Lois raised an eyebrow, "Go on" she said.

"Well, the only reason the baby survived was because of me" he said.

"I know you got us to the hospital" she said confused.

Clark shook his head "No it's because of my genes" he said.

Now Lois was really confused "What?" she said.

"I'm not from earth" he said.

Lois burst out laughing, looked at him to see he wasn't then stopped "What?" she asked again.

"I'm from the planet Krypton" he said.

Lois sat there in shock for a moment, "Y-you're an alien" she stuttered.

Clark laughed "That's one way to put it" he said.

"Clark…erm…wow" she said wondering what to say.

Clark grabbed her hand; slightly surprised that she didn't snatch it away "Look I know this is hard to except…" he started.

"Yah, think" she said.

"Look Lois…I have abilities like super strength and super hearing…hence why the baby survived and why it could hear you, I have more but I'll tell you when your ready" he said.

Lois placed her hand on his cheek "I'm ready" she said.

Clark was very shocked now "Your not scared?" he asked.

Lois shook her head "If you were gonna eat me I think you would of done it by now" she said.

Clark laughed "I love you Lois" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you…I always will" he said.

Lois smiled and kissed him "I love you to Clark…I was so worried when Lana showed up" she said looking to her lap.

Clark cupped her chin "Babe, Lana and I are what can never be because I love you, Lois Lane and no one else." He said looking into her eyes.

Lois smiled and was about to kiss him when she saw someone behind him "Dad!" she exclaimed.

--

Thanks for reading guys, please let me know what you think, next chap up tomorrow. Oh I just wanted to say sorry for not making Chloe's return be more dramatic but this is a Clark and Lois fic.

_Next time- What does Lois's dad have to say, and there's a family dinner on!_


	11. To Lois and Clark!

Chapter 11- To Lois and Clark

_Previously- __"Look Lois…I have abilities like super strength and super hearing…hence why the baby survived and why it could hear you, I have more but I'll tell you when your ready" he said._

_Lois placed her hand on his cheek "I'm ready" she said._

_Clark was very shocked now "Your not scared?" he asked._

_Lois shook her head "If you were gonna eat me I think you would of done it by now" she said._

_Clark laughed "I love you Lois" he said._

"_What?" she asked._

"_I love you…I always will" he said._

_Lois smiled and kissed him "I love you to Clark…I was so worried when Lana showed up" she said looking to her lap._

_Clark cupped her chin "Babe, Lana and I are what can never be because I love you, Lois Lane and no one else." He said looking into her eyes._

_Lois smiled and was about to kiss him when she saw someone behind him "Dad!" she exclaimed. _

_-- _

Lois was shocked to say the least, when she saw her dad standing in front of her and Clark, Clark stood up and made his way over to the General "I think you should go" he said.

"Kent, I would watch how you talk to me unless you don't mind being enlisted into the US army" the General replied.

"You can do what you want to me, but I am not letting you anywhere near Lois, not after what you said!" Clark stated.

"She is MY daughter" Same Lane shouted.

Clark shook his head "You don't deserve her" he shouted back.

Lois stood up, "STOP SHOUTING, PLEASE!" she demanded.

Sam finally noticed Lois's broken wrist, the cut on her head and the bruises, "Did he hit you!" he shouted angrily.

Lois looked at her father disgusted "Don't be ridiculous, Clark would never hurt me" she replied protecting the man she loves.

"Well then, what happened to you?" he demanded.

"I was attacked by the Doomsday monster" she replied.

Sam nodded slowly remembering that news report he had watched, "And where were you Clark, shouldn't you of been protecting my daughter and your child" Sam stated.

Clark closed his eyes, the General was right, he should have been there protecting them, "Clark thought I was outside" Lois answered for him.

Clark put a supportive arm around her and Sam nodded "How is my grandchild?" he asked quietly

Lois raised an eyebrow, "Why do care? You said you didn't want anything to with me anymore" she questioned.

The general exhaled "Look, Lo, when you told me I was shocked, I thought I raised you better" he said.

"Dad, I was raised on army bases, those places are practically filled with illegitimate children" she replied.

Sam nodded "I know and I'm sorry Lois" he said.

Lois nodded "okay, I forgive you" she said.

Sam nodded and headed to the door, "You better take care of my little girl Kent" he said before leaving.

--

Two months had past since Clark and Lois's run in with the General, and tonight was the annual Lane/Sullivan family reunion, Clark and Lois walked into the crowded restaurant, "Lois, Clark over here" they heard Chloe shout.

Chloe smiled and hugged her cousin, "Hey Chloe" she said.

"Is that my little Lolo!" they heard some one say.

"Hey Uncle Gabe" she said giving Chloe's dad a hug.

"Well look at you your glowing" he said, he then saw Clark "Clark, it's good to see you again, son" he said embracing the younger man.

"You too Mr Sullivan" Clark said.

"Please call me Uncle Gabe, your part of the family now" he said patting Clark on the back.

The dinner went very smoothly to the surprise of Lois, she thought that at least one member of her family would of told her that she should be married before she had children.

"I would like to make a toast" Chloe said standing up; when she had everyone's attention she continued, "I would just like to say congratulations to Lois and Clark on their baby, may it be healthy and happy forever" she said raising her glass.

"To Lois and Clark" everyone said raising their glasses.

Lois stood up, "I just want to say thank you for being so supportive, as you can imagine when I told my dad he wasn't too happy to say the least," she said causing everyone to chuckle, "But I would I want to say thank you to all of you for being so nice, it means so much to me…to us" she said.

Everyone clapped then piled in the hugs.

A few hours later, Lois was really tired being pregnant really did take a lot out of you, she saw Clark over at the bar talking to her cousins Chad and Luke, "Baby I'm tired can we go home?" she asked.

"Yeah sure thing sweetie" he said, "It was nice meeting you" he said to her cousins.

"Bye Chad, Bye Luke" she said giving them a kiss on the cheek then walking away.

When she had gone Chad and Luke chuckled, "I still can't get over the fact that Lois is going to be a mom" Luke said sipping his beer.

Chad nodded and laughed "I thought she hated children" he said.

"Hmm well I feel sorry for Clark, I mean Lois is bossy enough, but a hormonal Lois…all I can say is poor guy" Luke said causing Chad to laugh.

--

Lois rested her head against the cool window pain of Clarks new Rover, she had persuaded him to buy a more practical car than the truck, "I was thinking" Clark started.

Lois looked at him "Go on" she encouraged.

"Maybe we should get our own place" he suggested.

Lois nodded "Yeah it might be best, I mean we can't live with your parents forever and the when the baby comes there will be screaming and I can't do that to them" she said.

"What about your place?" he asked, glancing over at her quickly.

Lois shook her head, "No, it only has one bedroom, it's way to small" she said.

Clark nodded "Well we can go to the estate agents tomorrow if you want" he said.

Lois nodded "Sounds like a plan" she said.

--

Sorry about the slow update, I'm not very well at the moment, but the next chap should be up soon, please review, I love to hear your comments.

_Next time- Lois and Clark go house searching and Lois has to go to the hospital!_


	12. Just pick one!

Chapter 12- Just pick one!

--

At this very moment Clark would actually prefer to be in a crowded mall, shopping, they had looked at five houses in five hours, and Lois had found something that was wrong in everyone, like 'The floorboards are to creaky, or the building is the wrong colour.'

Lois looked over at him "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh I'm bloody brilliant, seriously I've never had so much fun" he said sarcastically.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Well I'm sorry if I want our children to grow up in the perfect home" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well tell me what was wrong with the other five houses" he said, Lois just shrugged "Well why can't you just pick one!" he exclaimed loudly.

Lois shook her head, and then caught sight at the sixth and final house, Clark pulled the car to a Holt, and they got out. "Wow!" she said very impressed.

Clark nodded "very wow" he replied.

The house was beautiful, it was very big, and was painted white, it had decking around the front, with a porch swing, and the front yard was big with two big oak trees at the bottom of the yard.

Clark grabbed Lois's hand and they walked up to the front door and knocked, they were greeted by the realtor, "Hi I'm Jenny and welcome to White Farm" she said opening the door wider.

Lois and Clark stepped in "This is amazing" she said looking around.

The woman smiled "It is a wonderful house" she said, "So would you like the tour?" she continued, Lois and Clark nodded for her to continue, "Okay so the farm was built in 1923, by John and Anna White, if you like privacy then this is the place for you, the nearest neighbour is two miles away and that is I think the Kent's" she said.

Clark and Lois looked at each other, "Did you know about this place?" she asked.

Clark shook his head "No, but I didn't really come this way when I was younger" he said.

"Okay, so as you can see this is the hall, which is nice and big it also has brand new wooden flooring" she said.

Lois smiled she loved this place, there was a theme of Red and cream through out the house with dark oak furniture, she noticed the stair case curved round.

"If you come this way I'll show you the Living area" she said walking to the right of the house, and into a large room. The room was beautiful; it had a large window letting in light and a wood burning fire place.

_A little while later. _

Jenny had shown Lois and Clark, the kitchen/ dinning area which they loved, the office and the basement.

They now made their way up stairs, and came to the first room which is very big, "Right this is the master bedroom, which has it own bathroom, with a Jacuzzi bath and shower" she said showing them the bathroom which was amazing, they walked back out to the bedroom, "It also has a walk in closet and the most amazing view" Jenny continued.

They walked out of the master room and down the hall, "This is the second bed room" Jenny said walking inside. Clark and Lois looked around and decided that it would be a great room for the baby.

They were shown the other two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and then the back yard, which had a large barn and a huge tree with a tree house in. The walked back to the front, "Well that's about it" Jenny said closing the tour.

Lois smiled "I love this place" she said.

Clark nodded "me too, were do we sign" he said.

Jenny nodded "Follow me!" she said walking into the dining room to get the forms ready.

--

Two weeks later, Lois was sat on Martha and Jonathon's couch; she had come home early due to feeling unwell so she decided to put her feet up and watch a film, she was suddenly greeted by pain in her stomach "oooo" she said.

Just then Jonathon and Martha came in carrying shopping bags, "You okay, sweetie" Martha asked.

Lois shook her head, "Something feels weird but not good weird" she said "ow ow ow" she said.

Martha and Jonathon quickly put the shopping bags down, "Okay, we'll take you to the hospital" Jonathon said helping her up.

Lois nodded "Get Clark" she said.

"Okay sweetie, Jonathon you go take Lois to the hospital, and I'll get Clark" Martha said.

Jonathon nodded and quickly got Lois into the car and sped off towards the hospital.

--

Martha rushed into the Daily Planet and looked for Clark at his desk but he wasn't there, she looked around and saw Chloe at the copying machine she rushed over "Chloe, where's Clark?" she asked.

"Hi Mrs K, I think he's talking to Oliver in his office" she said, "Why what's wrong?" she asked.

"Lois has had to go to the hospital" she said.

Chloe's hand flew to her mouth "Is she okay?" she asked.

Martha shrugged "I don't know…she wants Clark" she said.

Chloe nodded "I'll go get him, you go to the hospital" she said.

Martha nodded and walked off, Chloe rushed to the elevator and pressed for the top floor, A minuet later the doors flung open and Chloe rushed to Oliver's office, she didn't bother to knock just barged in, to see Clark and Oliver going over some papers, "Chloe, are you okay?" Clark asked.

"Clark, your parents have taken Lois to the hospital, and she asking for you" she said.

Clark immediately super sped out the room, followed by Oliver and Chloe.

Clark arrived at the hospital reception desk second later "Lois Lane" he said.

"Clark over here" he heard his dad say.

Clark rushed over, "Where is she?" he asked.

"The doctor is examining her now, son" Jonathon said.

Clark nodded "what happened?" he asked.

Martha shrugged "She said she was having pains" Martha answered.

Then Chloe and Oliver rushed in, "Is she okay?" Oliver asked.

Clark shrugged, "I don't know" he said.

Just then Lois and the Doctor came out and Clark rushed over "Is she okay?" he asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded "She's fine she was suffering from Braxton Hicks contractions, which are a mild discomfort" he said.

Lois looked at him "Huh, mild discomfort…tell me doc have you had one of these Braxton Hicks thingy's" she said, causing Oliver to chuckle.

The doctor laughed "I will give you some pamphlets on Braxton Hicks…oh and you did the right thing bringing her in" he said before walking off.

Clark hugged Lois tightly "God I was so worried" he said.

Lois chuckled "That's very sweet and all but your pushing the baby into my bladder and now I have to pee" she said.

Clark let go and kissed her "Sorry" he said.

She smiled "Oh I have to go back in" she said.

Clark grabbed her arm "Why? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I forgot my underwear" she said quietly.

"Oh right" he said letting her go.

--

Thanks you for reading guys I love writing for you I hope you love reading. Please review. TTFN X.

_Next Week- Clark and Lois have moved into their new house, and Lois is eight months pregnant, the gang decide to go on family holiday to the Lake! (Kind of based on Cheaper by the dozen 2)_


	13. Hello pregnant lady here!

Chapter 13- Hello pregnant lady here!

--

Lois stood in the middle of the baby's room, rubbing her very pregnant belly admiring the lions she had just painted on the baby's walls, "Hey Lo" she heard a voice say from the doorway.

Lois quickly turned around and saw Oliver stood there with a smile on his face "Oliver! Hi" she said surprised.

Oliver smirked and walked into the baby's room, and admired her paintings "There really good" he said.

Lois smiled "Thanks, since me and Clark don't really want to know the sex of baby then we decided to go for something neutral" she said putting the paint brushes into a glass of water.

"So you all ready?" he asked.

Lois nodded "yeah pretty much, got the bag packed all we need to get is a crib now, which is a bit hard since Clark has as much taste as a blind elephant" she said.

Oliver chuckled, "I got a present for you" he said.

Lois raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she asked.

Oliver nodded and grabbed her hand "Come with me" he said, pulling her out of the room and down the stairs to the decking at the front of the house.

She was stunned at the most beautiful crib in front of her, "Oh my god...Oliver this is beautiful" she said stunned. Lois ran her hand over the very smooth white wood work, "I can't except this" she said.

Oliver rolled his eyes "Lois don't be stupid, I still have to get you a gift and I thought you would like this" he said.

Lois smiled brightly and hugged him "Oliver I love it thank you so much" she said.

"Lois?" Clark asked walking up the decking steps, seeing his pregnant girlfriend hugging her ex boyfriend.

"Clark, look at what Oliver bought us" she said happily.

Clark looked at the crib and smiled "It's great man, thank you" he said.

"No probs, any way I better be going, I'll see you at Chloe's later" he said.

Lois nodded "Yeah, thank you so much" she said letting a tear roll down her face.

Both men looked at her "Lois, are you crying?" Oliver asked.

"No" she said quietly quickly wiping her eyes.

Clark smiled "It's the hormones" he said, "Last night she cried because she couldn't get the shower to turn on" he said sneaking a little laugh.

Oliver laughed as well "Oh well aren't you two nice, making fun of a heavily pregnant woman" she shouted storming into the house.

"And the mood swings" Clark finished.

Oliver nodded and laugh, "good luck man, I'll see you later" he said.

Clark nodded and walked into the house.

—

"Lois hurry up we're going to be late!" Clark shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm Coming" she said walking down the stairs.

Clark smiled when he saw her, she looked so beautiful, her hair was in curls cascading way over her breasts and shimmering in the light, she wore a black and blue border print kimono and a pair of black pants, "You look beautiful" he said.

Lois smiled and kissed him on the lips "I know" she said smugly.

Lois and Clark arrived a Chloe's house twenty minuets later, "Hey Chloe" Lois said walking in hugging her cousin.

"Hey Lo, you look great" Chloe complemented Lois.

Lois smiled and then kissed Jimmy on the cheek "Hey Jimbo, how's it going trying to get those picture" she asked.

Jimmy nodded, "Got them thanks to you Lois, Oliver is going to put them in Monday's paper" he said.

Lois smiled "Hey you did all the work I just told you where to look" she said.

—

An hour later, Chloe, Jimmy, Clark, Lois, Oliver, Martha, Jonathon, Bart and Chloe's friend Sophie was sat around the dinner table "Alright everyone, the reason we asked you here today, is because my friend has this house up by the lake and we have it next week, so would you all like to come?" Jimmy asked.

"That sounds really fun, count me in" Oliver said.

"Me to" Sophie and Bart quickly answered.

"We'll go" Martha answered for her and Jonathon.

Hello, pregnant lady here" Lois said pointing at her belly "I can't go on vacation now" she said.

"Please Lois, it's only an hour in the car and we'll be back way before your due date" Chloe said.

Lois bit her lip "I don't know, it's still really close" she said.

"Babe if our child is anything like you then, it's bound to be at least two weeks late" Clark said receiving a laugh from the rest of the dinner table and an elbow in the rib from Lois.

Lois sighed "Fine, I'll go" she said.

Chloe kissed her cousins cheek "Thank you Lois and I promise you'll love it" she said.

"Hmm" she said unenthusiastically.

—

Four days later, Clark was busy loading his and Lois's stuff into the back of the jeep, when she came outside locking the door, "come on Smallville, chop chop, we've got to pick up your parents and Shelby" she said with a mouth full of banana.

"You know, it would be quicker if you helped" he said.

Lois shook her head "No can do, I'm to pregnant to do manual labour" she said getting into the front of the car.

Clark rolled his eyes, got into the drivers seat of the car and drove off to his parents house.

—

Thanks for reading, Next Chap up soon I promise. TTFN X.

Next time- Everyone arrives at the lake, what will happen?


	14. I want us to be friends

Chapter 14- I want us to be friends

Clark and Lois arrived at Clark's parents house, ten minuets later, they pulled up to the house, Martha and Jonathon came out hugging each one, "Sorry we're late" Lois started "Clark here drove at about 5mph all the way here" she said patting Shelby.

Clark rolled his eyes "Are you ready to go?" Clark asked his parents whilst opening the boot.

"Yeah" Martha said, Clark loaded his parents bags into the back, whilst everyone got in the car, Lois sat in the front and Shelby sat in between Martha and Jonathon in the back.

Half an hour later they were more than half way there and Lois was getting uncomfortable, Clark looked over and saw her shifting in her seat, "You okay?" he asked.

"I need to pee" she said.

Clark sighed "Again? Lois we stopped twenty minuets ago" he said.

"Yeah well this baby thinks my bladders a squeeze toy" she said.

Clark chuckled and saw a sign for a gas station, so he turned off the main road and came to a stop, "Okay, Lois five minuets and then we have to go" he said.

Lois nodded and quickly and got out the car followed by Shelby, she rushed to the ladies room which was behind the shop, she was about to go in when she saw Shelby following her, "You stay!" she said causing Shelby to sit down, "Good boy" Lois said walking in.

Lois came out of the cubical and washed her hands, then walked outside, only to hunch over in pain due to the baby's super friggin kick, Shelby raised his ears, "I'm okay...OW" she screamed and Shelby ran off.

Clark was leaning against the car when he saw Shelby running towards him barking, "What up boy?" he said.

Shelby grabbed his sleeve and tried to drag him, "Lois" Clark said running to the back of the shop to see Lois hunched over, "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded slowly and chuckled lightly "Yeah just another super kick" she said wincing, "Looks like you'll have a quarter back."

Clark half smiled, he hated himself for doing this to her, this wasn't an average pregnancy, she was carrying a half Kyrptonian baby, and she had been suffering a lot, throwing up nearly 5 times a day and excruciating kicks. "Come on let's get you to the car" he said picking her up bridal style.

Clark put her in the front seat, "What happened?" Jonathon asked.

"It kicked" Lois answered feeling a little better.

Martha gave Jonathon a worried look, they had both been worried about Lois and how much pain she had been in.

Forty minuets later they arrived at the lake, it was beautiful, there was a massive lake in the middle with fifty or so houses surrounding it and all surrounded with a forest. "This is amazing" Lois said in awe.

Clark nodded "What number was it again?" he asked.

Lois looked at the piece of paper Chloe had given her, "12 Oaks" she said.

They pulled up to a very large house, to see about three different cars "looks like every ones here" Martha said.

They all got out of the car and were quickly greeted by familiar faces, "Hey guys, we thought you would never get here" Chloe said giving them a hug.

"Yeah sorry, had a little trouble with the baby" Lois said.

Chloe's eyes went wide "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

Lois nodded "Yeah, just a kick" she said.

Chloe smiled in sympathy, she had once been around when the baby kicked Lois and she was in so much pain, "Well I'm glad you're here now" she said.

"This is a very nice place" Lois said admiring the house, "I'm going to find my and Clarks room." she said.

"We've already picked rooms you and Clark have the master on the second floor 4th door on the left" Chloe called.

"Love ya cuz" Lois shouted walking into the house.

"Thanks for the help" Clark muttered to himself.

"Need some help CK" Jimmy asked.

"Please, it seems to Lois and my parents I am a bellhop" he said moodily.

Jimmy chuckled and grabbed some bags.

Lois stood in her and Clarks room looking out over the lake, she some children on a banana boat having a great time, she smiled and put her hand on her stomach, she couldn't wait to have her child in her arms to love and care for. Just then there was a knock at the door, "Come in" she called happily walking over to her bed.

To Lois's shock non other than Lana Lang walked in, "Lana!" she said.

Lana smiled "Hi Lois" she said weakly.

Lois was speechless, "Erm, I didn't know you were coming" she said.

Lana nodded "It was a last minuet thing, Pete invited me" she said.

Lois smiled making a mental note to kill Pete, "Oh rite" she said.

"Look Lois we use to be friends and I would like to be that with you again" she said.

Lois was shocked to say the least "Erm...i don't know what to say" Lois admitted.

Lana smiled "Lois me and Clark can never be and not just because you are carrying his child but because we holding on to something that was gone a long time ago" she said.

Lois looked at her and smiled she knew she was telling the truth, and to be honest her Lana and Chloe did have some good time together, "Lana I would love to be your friend" she said.

Lana smiled brightly and hugged her "This is great really" she said genuinely .

Lois chuckled "I'm happy to don't get me wrong but your pressing the baby into my bladder and now I have to pee" she said.

Lana stepped back, "I'm sorry" she said.

Lois chuckled "Don't worry about it" she said.

"Well I better go and unpack, I'll see you later" Lana said.

Lois smiled at her "Yeah, I'll see you in a bit."

Lana walked out the room leaving Lois alone, she lay down on the comfy bed and smiled to her self, her life is good she thought.

Just then Clark came in carrying their bags and dropping them on the floor, "You'll never guess who's here" he said.

"Lana" Lois suggested.

Clark raised an eyebrow "How did you know?" he asked.

Lois smiled and walked over to him "She just came to see me" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh really and what did she say?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Hmm...she wants us to be friends...and oh that's good...and she said that you two are no more" she said completely lost in his passionate kisses.

"Well I could of told you that" he said looking into her eyes, causing her to blush a little "You are so beautiful" he stated.

Lois smiled and kissed his lips passionately, "I love you Clark Kent" she said.

Clark smiled "I love you Lois Lane" he said.

Lois giggled like a school girl "I love you more" she stated.

Clark shook his head "Not possible" He said kissing her hard on her lips.

--

Thanks for reading, promise next chap will be eventful, please review

Next Time- Jimmy enters the group in the Labour day competion what will happen?


	15. We're taking on water here!

Chapter 15- "We're taking on water here!"

Warning- This chapter will contain strong language!

--

Lois walked down the stairs, to see everyone out on the back deck talking, she walked out side and smiled as the sun warmed her skin, "Ah, it lives" she heard Clark say laughing.

Lois shot him evils "har har funny guy" she said sarcastically, "So what are we doing today?" she asked, Lois always had to be doing something she hated those vacations were all you did was sit and read.

"Well Jimmy here has entered us in the Labour Day competition that starts at 3" Chloe answered.

Jimmy smiled "We're called The A team" he said proudly.

Lois raised an eyebrow, "Okay…so it's only 11 what do you want to do before" she asked.

"Me, Jimmy, Pete and Jonathon are going to check out the sports centre" Oliver said.

"We could go shopping" Lana suggested.

"Shopping sounds good" Lois replied.

"Okay then well we'll go in about half an hour and get some lunch there" Chloe said.

Lois took a seat on Clarks knee and Clark wrapped his arms around her waist placing them on her stomach lovingly, Lana looked over at them and smiled, they were truly in love she could see it in their eyes, she was genuinely happy for them.

--

An hour later Lois, Chloe, Lana and Martha were sat around a table eating their lunches, "So Lois, when is the baby due?" Lana asked.

"28th September…so that's like three weeks" she said devouring her French fries.

"Are you excited?" Lana continued.

Lois nodded slurping her coke "Yeah, but I'm kinda scared at the same time" she said.

Chloe chuckled "Lois Lane, the generals daughter is scared" she said jokingly.

Lois threw her hand up "Hey, if you were having something the size of a watermelon pushed through something the size of a walnut, I think you would be scared to" she sated.

Chloe shut up, Lois was that would hurt, Chloe then looked at her watch "It's twenty to one we should probably go if we want to go shopping" she said.

All the girls agreed, paid the bill and started on their shopping spree.

--

Meanwhile at the sports centre, the boys were enjoying a nice cold beer at the bar whilst watching the NFL highlights.

"So Clark, looking forward to becoming a dad" Pete asked.

Clark smiled "Oh yeah can't wait" he said.

"What do you want?" Pete continued.

Clark shrugged "A girl would be nice, but then again I'm not fussed as long as he or she is healthy and happy" he said smiling.

"If you do have a girl and she looks likes Lois then your gonna have to polish your shotgun with amount of lads that are going to be calling" he said laughing.

Clark smiled "If it is a girl, she isn't gonna date until she's 30" he said protectively over his unborn child.

"Poor kid" Jonathon said.

Clark shot him a look "As if your gonna let her date either" he said to his dad.

"Yeah your right their son," Jonathon said chuckling.

--

A few hours later the group or as Jimmy called them "The A Team" were stood listening to a man explaining the rules of the competition, "The first event will be the sack race, in which the team leader must pick one person in their group to participate" The man said.

"I think we should let Pete do this one" Lana said patting him on the back.

"Fine" Pete sighed and went to stand on the starting line.

To everyone's surprise Pete actually won the Race, beating the favourites "The Clan" and giving them 5 points, the next one was the egg and spoon race, which Clark did but unfortunately he fell and lost. The next event was the three legged race with Chloe and Lana, they won. Jonathon and Martha entered the egg toss and came second giving them 3 points. Then Oliver entered the Bow and Arrow event, winning of course. All these put them at the top of the leader's board alongside "The Clan" with 21 points

"For the first time since 1967, we have a draw and so to crown the winners we will have one more event, which will be a boat race around the lake, and all team members must participate" he said.

Clark stepped forward "My girlfriend is eight months pregnant, she can't participate" he said.

The man shrugged "I'm sorry, rules are rules, you'll have to forfeit" he said.

"That's not fair" Lana shouted.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to figure it out amongst your two teams" he said.

Clark looked over to Ed Price who was the leader of the "The Clan" he shrugged and smiled "Looks like you'll have to forfeit" he said smugly.

Clark nodded, "Whoa…Whoa…Whoa" Lois said walking over to Ed "You just pissed off a severely pregnant hormonal woman" she shouted jabbing her finger into his chest. She then turned to her team "Let's do this!" she said.

Lana helped Lois put on a life belt, loosening the straps for her so they didn't press down on her stomach as much, "oooo" Lois moaned feeling something weird in her stomach.

Lana looked at Lois "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lois just dismissed the funny feeling to the baby moving and nodded "Yeah I'm fine" she said smiling.

They all piled into the boat, Chloe and Jimmy were sat at the front, behind them was Lana and Pete and behind them were Lois and Clark and the Oliver was sat by him self at the back.

When they heard the gun go off both teams started rowing, they were a quarter of a way round the course when they noticed that "The Clan" was beating them.

"Come on row faster!" Oliver shouted.

Lois suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and heard a splash, her eyes grew wide 'oh Fuck' she said to her self.

Clark looked down "We're taking on water!" he cried.

Lois grabbed his arms and shook her head ""No that's me" she stated.

"Oh…OH! Oh god…okay breath" he cried again dropping his oar; she started to do deep breaths.

"Why'd you stop?" Oliver asked.

"She's in labour" Clark said.

"WHAT!" everyone else said in union.

"OWW" they heard Lois scream as had her first contraction.

Clark grabbed her hand, "its okay baby we're going to get you to the hospital, okay" he said comforting her.

She nodded still breathing deeply, "We have to get her to the hospital" Martha said.

"Dock the boat over there at that wooden dock" Chloe said, "The hospital is only a few miles north from there" She continued.

The men quickly rowed the boat to the dock whilst the girls supported Lois through another contraction, when they reached it Pete quickly got out and tied the boat up and Clark lifted Lois into his arms They all rushed towards the hospital and what seemed like forever they finally reach their destination, they rushed to the reception,

"Quick my daughter is having her baby" Martha said.

The nurse nodded "Okay, well she'll have to fill out these forms first" she said handing Martha a few forms.

Martha threw them back at her "No time!" she said.

"AHH!" Lois screamed as yet another contraction swept through her body.

The nurse rushed round with a wheel chair and Clark placed Lois gently in it, they then wheeled her into the labour area, with every following, the nurse turned around and noticed the big group following them, "I'm sorry only the father is allowed past this area" she said.

Martha hugged her son and Lois "Go make us proud dear!" she said to Lois.

Lois nodded and smiled "Good Look" everyone else said, with smiles on their faces.

--

Two hours later, the gang were sat in the waiting room, Pete huffed and sunk down in his chair "God two hours and still no baby" he said only to receive a slap on his arm by Lana.

"Grow up" she said.

Jimmy sat next to Chloe with his arm around her, "I've been thinking" Jimmy started.

Chloe looked up at him "Yes" she said.

"I think that we should start a family" he said.

Chloe smiled "Really? You think we're ready?" she asked.

Jimmy nodded "I think you'll make a great mom" he said.

Chloe smiled and kissed him "And I think you will make a great dad" she said.

"I can't believe we are getting our first grandchild" Martha said.

Jonathon smiled and kissed her head "Me either dear, I can't wait to see the little one" he said.

"I've got an idea, Oliver I bet you $100 that it's a girl" Pete said trying to pass the time.

Oliver nodded "You're on" he said smiling.

--

Meanwhile in delivery room 1, Lois was in so much pain, she slumped back panting "I hate you" she said through gritted teeth to Clark.

Clark bit his lip "I know baby" he said, knowing that she didn't really.

"Okay Lois I need you to push on the next contraction" the Dr said.

Lois felt the pain come and started to push, "AHH…FUCK…I AM FUCKING…AH…GONNA KILL YOU CLARK!" she screamed, then gave up she was too tired.

"Come on I need you to push, I can see the head" The Dr said again.

Lois let the tears roll down her "I can't…it hurts to much" she said.

Clark kissed her hand, he hated himself for putting her through this, "Lois, Look at me, don't focus on the pain, just focus on the little bundle your gonna have in your arms" he said.

Lois nodded and kissed him, "Are you ready one more push Lois on your next contraction" he said.

Lois felt the contraction and began to push "AHH!" she screamed, she kept on pushing until she heard a cry fill the room, her eyes shot open.

The Dr smiled and held the baby up in front of her and Clark "Congratulations, you have beautiful baby boy" he said.

Lois smiled then frowned when the nurse took him away, "Where are they taking him" she asked worriedly.

Clark chuckled at her concern "Just to get cleaned up, Lois I'm so proud of you" he said kissing her sweaty head.

"Well she doesn't have much time to rest, the other will be along in a minuet" the Dr said smiling.

Lois and Clarks head shot up "WHAT!" The said at the same time.

The Dr Looked at them "Its twins" he said.

Lois laughed awkwardly "We only ordered one" she said.

"You didn't know?" he asked.

"Do these look like the faces of people who know" Clark said sternly, pointing to himself and Lois.

Lois felt another contraction "AH…Not again" she screamed.

Ten minuets later, a beautiful baby girl came out; Lois and Clark were overjoyed; now they had one of each.

--

An hour later Lois was in the recovery room, her hair up in a messy pony tail, holding her two baby's Clark smiled, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked right now.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Martha poked her head round "Can we come in now" she said quietly.

Lois and Clark nodded and they all piled into the room, "Oh my god there two" Jimmy said.

Lois would usually of made fun of him right now but she was too happy "I know it was twins" she said.

Martha and Jonathon were so happy, "What are there names?" Chloe asked.

Lois smiled and nodded to let Clark tell them "The boy is named Kal Jonathon Kent and the girl is named Lara Elle Kent" he said.

"Would you like a hold" Lois asked Martha, who nodded.

Martha picked up Lara and smiled, Jonathon picked up Kal, "Son they are beautiful" Jonathon said.

Clark smiled "Well they have a beautiful mother" he said giving her hand a kiss.

The two infants were passed around the group, and Jimmy got out his camera and started to take pictures of them, Lois looked at Clark who nodded.

"Erm…We need to ask you five something" Lois said referring to Chloe, Jimmy, Oliver, Lana and Pete.

"Anything" Lana said looking up from Lara to Lois.

"We would like you lot to be Kal and Lara's godparents" Lois finished.

Lana and Chloe started crying and hugged Lois "Yes" they all said.

The men all hugged Lois as well and shook Clark hand, Pete looked at Oliver "Ollie, what happens with the bet now that there's one of each" he asked.

"Well it depends which one came out first" he replied.

Pete turned to Clark "Clark, who was born first?" he asked.

"Kal" he said not taking his eyes of his beautiful girlfriend.

Oliver smiled and put his hand out "Cough up buddy" he said.

Pete sighed and got his wallet out pulling out two fifties "Here" he said.

"Thank you" Oliver said putting it in his pocket.

Lois sat on the bed with tears in her eyes, she was so happy, the twins were perfect, Clark was perfect, and her life was just perfect. Clark looked over "Hey what's the matter" he said.

Lois shook her head and wiped her eyes then smiled at him "Nothing, everything is perfect."

The End!

--

Okay so tell me what you think, I loved writing this fic and I loved your reviews there amazing really kept me going. There is going to be a sequel to this story up soon I promise. TTFN .X


End file.
